


Please be Nhaama

by Bunsenpai



Series: FFXIV Dating Simulation [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunsenpai/pseuds/Bunsenpai
Summary: You might have made a mistake.





	Please be Nhaama

Magnai stands before you, arms open as if to beckon you into his embrace. “You,” He starts taking a few steps towards you. You match every step backward. “Look into my eyes. Do you see Azim?” **  
**

His presence demanded attention, to command the room, to be followed. His body was tall and broad like any Xaela that walk among the grass of the Steppe. His eyes as intense as the sun he claims to be; unmoving, clear, and burning.

And by the Twelve, it burns. Those eyes burn and gleam with the intensity of the noon sun in the deserts of Thanalan. Is this what he meant? To gaze upon his eyes and see the sun? To see a light so blinding that you wince at a mere glance?

You attempt to look away from his face, only to notice the growing number of spectators around you. Magnai had to choose to confront you right after the Nadaam. Many of them curious to see if the Khan is going to take another blow to his already damaged ego.

He catches your hand with his large gloved ones, preventing any further escape. “Are you my Nhamaa?”

Your mind drew a blank at what to answer, the rings around his eyes draw your attention back to his face, the warm golden toned brown skin, the black scales on his face. The red on your cheeks were no longer from combat. Your confusion and flustered head allowed for you to feel it consume your entire face in red.

“Y-yes?”

Collective gasp rings out around you, followed by a storm of whispers. Magnai’s mouth breaks into a wide grin.


End file.
